Florence Hayashi
Florence Hayashi (born 1983) is a controlled character in Manchester Chronicles. A Japanese-born member of the Manchester Police, Florence holds the rank of Sergeant. An encounter with the Howe Street Boys has left Florence addicted to Type-7, and she's since started working for Natalie Townsend on the side. Biography Florence was born in Hakone, Japan, the daughter a local clerk and a British engineer. Florence's parents moved to Manchester when she was very young. Athletically-inclined, Florence grew up interested in boxing, darts and football. Despite her sports interests however Florence ultimately became interested in police work, troubled by the gangs and other bad influences that preyed upon her friends. After going through training at the UK's International Academy for policing Florence quickly got certified to use a firearm when required. Demonstrating excellent discipline, Florence managed to be promoted to Sergeant and became a respected officer within the force. In October of 2008 Florence encountered Natalie Hudgens and Mildred Boothe at Trafalgar Centre. The gang members, both a part of the Howe Street Boys, ambushed Florence, freezing her using Type-7. Left among a group of retail mannequins, it wasn't until days later that Natalie Townsend discovered and rescued Florence, also giving the officer her number. After the incident Florence quickly realized her interest in being frozen again. When Penelope Sunderland took Florence shopping at Eternal Stylz, Florence saw that some of the mannequins were real and called Natalie, having the urge to be frozen. Soon Natalie was ending up invited back to Florence's home, where she welcomed being frozen again and again, giving into her newfound addiction. As time marched on Florence became more eager to be with Natalie, happy to work for her in exchange for Type-7. Natalie recruited her to help on deals as an enforcer and she quickly demonstrated an aptitude, eager to follow orders. Natalie had, in fact, been playing to her addiction while also exposing her to Transmoxide, resulting in her change in personality. The change would start affecting Florence's work, as while she managed to capture Hans Friedrich during a joint operation with Interpol and the Security Service (MI5), she also indulged herself with a frozen Verity Knight. A few nights later Florence would even drug Penelope, fully giving in to temptation. This would continue later when, at Reign Supreme, Florence was given the choice of enjoying someone who'd been frozen at the club, and picked Verity, enjoying herself once more. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 122 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nicknames: Haya, Flo-Flo * Favorite Drink: Stout * Special Notes: Frozen Fetish Relationships Co-Workers * Penelope Sunderland, also Friend * Dollette Andrada, also Friend Associates * Natalie Townsend * Megan Gibson * Donna Bingham * Jennifer Roberts Friends * Bridget O'Dwyer Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * Manchester Chronicles: Shop til you Stop * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball * Manchester Chronicles: The Taming of a Few * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * Manchester Chronicles: Busker, Lawyer, Enchanter, Spy * Manchester Chronicles: From Russia For Love * Manchester Chronicles: Laying the Foundations Trivia * Florence is physically based on actress Eleanor Matsuura. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles